Kiai
or or & |similar='Exploding Wave Explosive Wave Gravity Impact Invisible Eye Blast Maiden's Burst Spirit Shot' }} Kiai (気合い, lit "Fighting Spirit") Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, 1993''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, 2008Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a ''ki attack that appears throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. It can be used to attack or counter some techniques and can be used in different ways, as invisible punches, powerful screams, a shockwave glare (called Kiai Ho, -''気合砲- lit. "Kiai Cannon") or even air explosions coming from the entire body. The counter version used to dispel weaker attacks is called ''Kiai Keshi '' in ''Daizenshuu 7, as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. Overview The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown by Piccolo that a kiai can be used to restart a person's heart in a manner akin to a defibrillator. Video Game Appearances In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and the ''Raging Blast'' series, it is available as a smash attack combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, in full power ki mode, it can be used as an additional attack if one uses the smash attack rush; the user will kiai blast the opponent into some random large rocks. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Kiai appears under the name Ki Blast Cannon and is one of Adult Gohan's Super Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior while they are training under him and Videl as the Warrior's Masters. The Warrior can also use other kiai techniques such as Angry Shout and Spirit Shot (under the name Spirit Explosion). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Skill Shockwave appears as a weaker version of Ki Blast Cannon capable of making the opponent stagger. Like in Xenoverse, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn and use several kiai based techniques. In the ''Dragonball Evolution'' video game, the Budokai version of the technique is used by some characters. It is a short-ranged energy burst, but it doesn't push the opponent away like it does in other games. Users *Goku *GohanDragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Vegeta *Vegito *Gogeta *Kami *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Piccolo *Master Roshi *Chi-Chi *Ginger *Garlic Jr. *Frieza *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Meta-Cooler (used to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack) *Broly *Cell (used to end the "Fear Me!" rush and as part of Gravity Impact) *Pikkon (also used during the "No Running " rush) *Mr. Satan *Shin *Kibito *Spopovich *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu (as part of his Angry Shout) *Beerus *Champa (God of Destruction's Roar) *Vados *Whis *UubDragon Ball Z episode 291, "Goku's Next Journey" *Baby Vegeta *Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 56, "The Three-Star Dragon" *Omega Shenron *Goku Jr. *Heroine *Akina *Future Gohan (as part of the Spirit Shot) *Future Cell (as part of his Gravity Impact) *Future Warrior (Angry Shout, Evil Eyes, Flash Strike, Giant Storm, Gravity Impact, Ki Blast Cannon, Spirit Explosion)Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *Future Warrior 2 (Angry Shout, Angry Explosion, Evil Eyes, Flash Strike, Giant Storm, Gravity Impact, Ki Blast Cannon, Spirit Explosion, Shockwave, God of Destruction's Roar)Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *Burter (Shockwave) *Ramon (Shockwave) *Lord Slug (Evil Eyes) *Janemba (Angry Shout) *Champa (God of Destruction's Roar) *Goku Black (Shockwave, Invisible Eye Blast) *Future Zamasu (Shockwave) *Fused Zamasu (standard combos, Invisible Eye Blast) ;Dragon Ball Evolution series *Roshi (Chow Yun-Fat)''Dragonball Evolution'' video game, 2009 *Grandpa Gohan (Randall Duk Kim) *Lord Piccolo (James Marsters) Variations *'Angry Shout' - A powerful Kiai scream used by Kid Buu and his reincarnation Uub. *'God of Destruction's Roar' - A Kiai scream used by Champa and the 2nd Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 that forces the opponent to guard but tires the user out if they shout for too long. *'Shockwave Fist' - An attack where the fist is pumped with tremendous energy, releasing a shockwave. Goku was taught this technique by Kami during his training, and he used it to defeat Chi-Chi during the 23rd World Martial Tournament. *'Exploding Wave' – Version from the Kiai that affects the area's geomagnetic field, creating explosions in the terrain. **'Angry Explosion' - Majin Buu's version of the Exploding Wave. It is called Shockwave From the Entire Body in Daizenshuu 7. *'Spirit Shot' – Version from the Kiai fired from both hands, on two different directions, and at the same time. Used by Goku. *'Gravity Impact' - Cell's powerful Kiai technique fired from the users left hand that generates a shockwave powerful enough to cancel even the most powerful of ki Blasts. Used by Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai shot from the eyes. Appears under the name Evil Eyes in the Xenoverse series. *'Shockwave From the Fingertips' - A rapid fire Kiai attack used by Third Form Frieza in the manga. In the anime and video games it is replaced with an almost identical rapid fire Death Bullet/Death Beam attack named Crazy Finger Beam. *'Kamehameha Reflection' - Tien's Kiai technique that can nullify or deflect ki waves like the Kamehameha. *'Kiai Defibrillation' - A kiai chest compression technique used by Piccolo to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga, Kajika, the Kiai technique is used extensively by members of the Kawa tribe, such as Kajika and Isaza. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Tien has a Master Z-Soul called "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" which completely nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped. It can be obtained by sparring with Tien after completing his training in the GT Pack 1 DLC. The Z-Soul's ability to nullify Kamehameha techniques is a reference to his Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" returns as a Super Soul which nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped as well. *In real life martial arts, a Kiai is a shout that a martial artists yell that acts as a battle cry and serves to empower themselves through releasing their energy. The concept has become a notable part of Asian martial arts in popular culture, especially in martial arts films, in writing rendered in variants such as Hi-yah!, Aiyah!, Eeee-yah!, or Hyah!. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques